Grietas en el corazón
by Alex Razel
Summary: Una historia de amor donde no necesariamente necesitamos un final feliz para estar satisfechos. Es OC ;) no busquen a tal chica en el anime porque no la encontrarán. Esta es mi primer historia (completa) aquí, así que me acoplo XD disculpen mi falta de conocimiento en esta aplicación. Disfruten del dolor :3 así como yo... También me disculpo si es cruel o triste.


Viejos siempre han sido los lugares majestuosos, viendo pasar vida tras vida fente sus narices y dejando cicatrices en sus cuerpos, sin duda era un lugar perfecto para un encuentro. Mis ojos dirigienron hacia una de las grietas de aquella mansión vieja y desierta, cubierta por ligeras capas de nieve y malesa.

-Las grietas suelen ser cicatrices de las construcciones, cada una tiene su historia y su motivo, sin embargo quien ose a eliminarla o restaurarla estará condenado a arrebatarle su autenticidad, y asimismo, sus vivencias.- recitó un joven que ahí se encontraba hacia un par de niños pequeños, quienes le sonreían.

-¿Entonces ellos no tienen derecho a cubrir sus heridas?- le respondí, apartando su mirada de la grieta y dirigiendola hacia el.

-Las cicatrices son signos de que hubo una herida ahí, un suceso, un accidente, no es simple casualidad. Pero las cicatrices no pueden marcharse ni borrarse porque demuestran que hemos sufrido, más sin embargo seguimos con vida.-

-¿Y estaremos condenados a vivir abrazados a aquel dolor?- volví a preguntar con sarcasmo.

-No, con el paso del tiempo las cicatrices dejan de doler- el sonrió, dejándome atrás con un montón de preguntas.

"Podemos vivir con cicatrices si dejamos de sentirlas" pensé, mientras me dirigía hacia el con tranquilidad.

Noté que ahora se encontraba solo, los pequeños se habían ido con sus padres, quienes le agradecían con leves reverencias; sólo me acerqué, llamando su atención con un toque en su hombro.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, joven de las cicatrices- le respondí.

-Puede ser el destino.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo soy Ai.-

-¿Como el amor?- por un momento pensó, desviando su mirada.

-No.-

Sonreí, pero en su mirada pude ver cierta incomodidad.

-Tengo que irme...-

-Tu explicación acerca de las grietas deja a relucir muchas cosas- traté de detenerlo, culpandolo por la montaña de preguntas que había sembrado en mi.

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Dices que las cicatrices, grietas, ambas forman parte de un dolor del cual se pudo sobrevivir, pero qué sucede cuando no es así, cuando la herida es tan grande que no puede cicatrizar... Cuando los edificios caen en moronas de escombros y destrucción.-

-Si se tiene una voluntad y un corazón fuerte, siempre es bueno empezar de nuevo- respondió, enredando una bufanda en su cuello. -Debo irme, el frio ha llegado a ser poco placentero, tal vez nos veremos de nuevo.-

Y de pronto se fue, an inesperado como su llegada sólo pude hacer una seña con la mano y le vi irse, corriendo en diferentes direcciones hacia un camino que desconocía.

...

"No lo entiendo, quién tendría la fuerza para volver a vivir despues de haber sufrido un dolor mortal" pensaba dentro del apartamento, mirando por el ventanal que ofrecía una vista hermosa y despejada, alumbrado frente a las luces de la ciudad. "Debo saberlo..."

Con pasos decididos me dirigí de nuevo a aquella mansión, buscando sin duda al "joven de las cicatrices" que encontré sentado en una fuente vieja y que no funcionaba, más sin embargo la nieve le hacía ver hermosa.

-¿Esta vez no te acompañan unos niños?- me acerqué a él, notando un paisaje ilustrado en una hoja que descansaba en su regazo. -Es la mansión.

-Lo es, la mansión es bella así que me decidí a ... a querer conservarla desde mi punto de vista.-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- me miró confundido.

-Tus pulsaciones son bajas, al igual que tu respiración... Tu temperatura es...-

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-

-Estas muriendo, ¿no es así? -me acerqué a él, tomandole de la mano.

-Te equivocas... Todos estamos muriendo sólo que yo me he adelantado mucho más- sonrió tranquilamente. -¿Cómo supiste todo eso de mi?

-No te entiendo, no puedo entenderte... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que morirás? ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir con cicatrices en el alma? ¿Cómo... -exclamé con ansiedad, subiendo el tono de voz.

-Pues... No sirve de nada vivir con depresión los ultimos días de tu vida- me interrumpió. -Además no has contestado mi pregunta.

Le miré con nostalgia, hundiéndome en la frialdad de sus ojos color verdiazul, que de alguna manera me hacían sentir feliz.

-Soy... Alguien que desea que le respondas todas sus preguntas.-

-El dolor, como la felicidad y el amor son cosas que nadie podría entender con explicaciones, sino al sentirlas propiamente, no puedo ayudarte.-

-Es mentira... Tu puedes ayudarme.-

Ai seguía confundido por las reacciones que tenía, dejandole pensando por unos minutos dijo:

-Te ayudaré si me dices tu nombre- sonrió.

-Hanabi... como los fuegos artificiales.-

-Bien, Hanabi... Ven conmigo- le tomé de la mano, que era más cálida que la mía.

Caminamos sin rumbo, mientras Ai no dejaba de sonreir, él era una caja de misterios para mi, envidiaba su tranquilidad con la cual podía caminar sin temer a perderse, pasó el tiempo y llegamos a un gran árbol de cerezo, a pesar de que era apogeo invernal sus pequeñas flores continuaban aferrandose a las ramas del árbol.

-Pareciese como si las flores estuvieran congeladas.-

-Lo están, el frío suele ser cruel y violento en ciertas cantidades, pero algo mas fuerte que su esencia es una calidez propia, aquella que no dejamos abandonar.-

Fue desde ese momento donde todo se aclaró frente a mis ojos, no sólo deseaba escuchar para siempre su voz, o querer mirar sus ojos por una eternidad sin siquiera cansarme, deseaba saber por qué me había cautivado con sólo un...

-"Suspiro desesperado" así eres tú- dijo, sonriéndome tiernamente.

-¿Por qué sería eso?-

-Porque así llegaste a mi vida.-

Sus palabras contaban historias acerca de cómo llegó a ser lo que era ahora, me contaba acerca de su problema respiratorio que no vio venir, aunque nunca le preocupó ya que él decía que la vida era así. A veces me hacía pensar que la muerte le daba aquella tranquilidad y paz, pero conforme los días pasaban junto a él podía sentir la misma paz, sonriendole a un nuevo día cuando despertaba en sus brazos, cuando su seriedad se hacía presente en las veces que descuidaba mi salud y terminaba con resfriados, pero nunca me dejó caer.

"Hanabi, recuerda que cada acción propia es maniobra de un destino ya escrito, así que no te seintas triste si cometes un error porque sabrás que vendrá un gran éxito a experiencia de ello."

Poco a poco su presencia era indispensable en mi vida, sin duda comenzaba a enamorarme de él; juntos fuimos a un festival, el ultimo día del año se avecinaba con una caravana de alegrías y esperanzas, las mias fueron puestas en Ai, deseando que su sonrisa siempre fuera eterna.

Todo iba bien hasta llegar a la noche, donde me di cuenta que se quejaba más de lo usual, y al sentirlo me percaté que su temperatura y su cuerpo estaban frios.

-Tranquila, no sucede nada- me respondió, acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Crees que puedo creerte?-

-No, pero puedo notar la forma en la que resistes tus ganas de llorar, así que quiero mentirte de la misma forma.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque tratas de que yo vea que estas bien.-

Lo odiaba, odiaba la situación en la que él se encontraba, odiaba al destino, odiaba todo cuando él se encontraba así y trataba de decirme que estaba bien mientras yo me tragaba mis lágrimas, al final siempre tenía razón, nos mentiamos mutuamente. ¿Por qué ahora me molesta si sabía que algún dia sucedería? Me retorcía aquella pregunta cada que podía notar en sus ojos una inmensa nostalgia, odiaba que sintiera eso, y él odiaba que yo llorara en silencio, una estúpida enfermedad nos lastimaba a ambos y no tenía compasión alguna por aquellos sentimientos que nos veíamos obligados a asesinar.

-¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué tu nombre es Hanabi... -sonrió, sus cabellos verdiazules se veían despeinados por primera vez.

-Yo también comienzo a entender por qué te llamas Ai.-

-Pero lo diré yo primero... -rió, desgarrando un poquito más mi corazón. -Tu eres como los fuegos artificiales, alumbrando con bellos dibujos artísticos un cielo oscuro y desierto, dandole vida con tus colores exóticos y una luz única...- dijo, acariciando mi mejilla, podía escuchar cómo los cables rechinaban al chocar uno con el otro, aquellos cables que ahora le daban vida. -Pero la diferencia entre tú y los fuegos artificiales es que tu luz, tu bella luz fue eterna para mi.-

Ai Mikaze murió esa noche, una noche alumbrada por los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo, conectado a millones de cables que le permitieron vivir por unos minutos pero que no pudieron salvarle la vida. Su corazón tal vez pudo dejar de latir, pero para mi, Ai Mikaze aún vive. Congelado entre las flores de cerezo cuando el invierno le abrazaba, nunca se irá.

-"Ahora entiendo el significado de tu nombre, Ai Mikaze...

Porque tu estadía fue lo suficiente como para entender aquello que una vez te pregunté el día que nos conocimos, porque nuestra eternidad aún sigue resonando en mi cabeza cuando te recuerdo;te maldije y maldije a aquello que tu llamabas "destino" por haberte ido, pero me he dado cuenta que todos estamos aquí el tiempo exacto, que tu partida, así como la eternidad que siempre soñé vivir contigo, serán las mismas y tendrán el mismo efecto en mi. Tu nombre si significa amor, un amor que dejó una cicatriz en mi corazón y que me aferraré a él hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en nuestra próxima vida... Porque las grietas en el corazón son vivencias que nunca olvidaremos, y tú eres una de ellas."


End file.
